


I am willing to wait

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg, Sherlock is a Brat, Sweet Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Written for Mystrade Monday prompt 2: "I am willing to wait"Greg meets Mr. and Mrs. Holmes
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	I am willing to wait

**Author's Note:**

> Each fic is more corny than the previous one 😭  
> The characters do not belong to me.  
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.  
> Written for Mystrade Monday prompt 2: "I am willing to wait"

I am willing to wait  
Greg climbed the steps of 221B of two by two, wondering what the emergency would be this time and how many people Mycroft would have to bribe to cover up the chaos Sherlock would have created this time.  
He opened the door of the flat with a bang to find five pairs of eyes staring at him, startled.  
Sitting in his armchair, Sherlock gave him a sly smile. Sitting in front of him, John shook his head as he gave him a look of resignation.  
Sittings on the sofa an older couple looked at him curiously.  
However, the look that mattered most to him was that of the only person standing. In front of the window, with his back to Sherlock, looking at him in panic, was his friend and, for the last nine months, companion, Mycroft Holmes.  
Sherlock got to his feet before Greg could ask what it was all about, heading for the coat rack.  
\- Well, Lestrade, is it a case? Don't worry, we'll be off in a minute. As you can see, duty calls. A pity, we'll see you another time.  
Greg saw his partner squinting at his brother, pursing his lips.  
\- Oh, of course, of course, if it's work... Mycroft will be joining us...  
Quickly understanding what was happening, Greg blocked Sherlock's exit from the flat.  
\- What are you talking about? I didn't call you. In fact, there's no big case right now.  
Sherlock looked at him with his eyes wide open.  
\- Yes, Lestrade, of course there is!  
\- No, I don't think so.  
\- Oh, that's great. Then you can join your father and me at the musical and then at dinner. You haven't been available the last three times we've come to see you. Our son works so hard!  
The woman looked at Greg proudly and he nodded with a weak smile.  
Sherlock sat back down on the sofa, annoyed.  
\- But how rude we are, my dear, we haven't introduced ourselves - the tall, white-haired man stood up, addressing DI - Signer and Margareth Holmes, the parents of Mycroft and Sherlock. You must be Detective Inspector Lestrade. We've heard a lot about you.  
Greg looked at Mycroft, as he was dragged by Mr and Mrs Holmes to the other end of the sofa, with a smile of commitment on his lips as he heard them talk about the life and miracles of their clever son Sherlock. Apparently, they believed that the sun rose every morning because the young detective ordered it.  
This was not how he had thought he would meet his partner's parents. In fact, he wondered if he would ever do it.  
Not that they were seeing each other secretly, they were going out to dinner and meeting at the Diogenes Club, although most of the time they were staying at Mycroft's house.  
It was just that they hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Only Anthea, for obvious reasons, and Greg's sister knew her.  
Although everyone who knew him had noticed that Greg was happier and calmer than ever before, they didn't know that the reason for this happiness had a name.  
Mycroft had asked him to be discreet in their relationship, to keep it to himself for the time being, and Greg had agreed.  
\- Well, if it's all arranged, I'd better go, I've got a lot to do.  
Mycroft walked away from the window, preparing to say goodbye, only to be stopped by his brother's voice.  
\- What's the rush, Mycroft? Do you have a war to start? Or is your new little friend waiting for you?  
Silence fell in the room as Mycroft tensed visibly.  
\- What's that, Mycroft? Are you seeing someone?  
\- Yes, Mommy. Didn't he tell you? He's been seeing someone for months.He neither has said me who he is. Which begs the question, why? I can only think of two answers, either that person isn't really important to Mycroft, and he doesn't think it's worth introducing to his beloved family, as it's just a hobby, or Mycroft thinks we're not up to it, and doesn't introduce him to us because he's ashamed of us.  
Red with anger, and with the hand that held the umbrella tightly closed over him, Mycroft turned to his brother, but before he could say anything, his mother spoke for him, sounding indignant.  
\- Is that true, Mycroft!? Are you ashamed of us? Family is everything, Mycroft Holmes! You should know that by now. Really, I don't know what we've done wrong with you. I wish you could be more like Sherlock. Your behaviour is unacceptable.  
Taking a deep breath, Mycroft turned to his mother.  
\- Of course I'm not ashamed of  
\- So you really don't care about this guy? Why if so, you shouldn’t be dating him in the first place! We educate you better than that!  
Really, Mycroft, no wonder you've been alone most of your life, if you don't respect other people's feelings. Look at your brother! He's got friends and a job where he's appreciated, why does he behave like a decent human being!  
Mycroft swallowed spit, glancing briefly at Greg before responding. But before Mycroft said something he would later regret, Greg intervened, standing up.  
\- Well, I think it's decent behaviour not to talk about other people's lives when we all have so much to keep quiet about, and not to manipulate people to get what we want, don't you think, Sherlock? Anyway, Mr and Mrs Holmes, it's been a pleasure. I've got to get back to work. Enjoy your's stay in London.  
Would you be so kind as to approach the Yard, Mycroft?  
I took a taxi when your brother sent me that message demanding that I be presented here urgently to help him out of a serious problem and I left my car there.  
Mycroft looked at him gratefully, following him to the door.  
\- Of course, Detective Inspector.  
They had been in the car for five minutes without Mycroft having said a word. Greg approached him, running a little finger over the back of his hand.  
Eventually, Mycroft turned his head to look at Greg.  
\- Not true. What he said, I didn't... You're not a hobby to me.  
Greg smiled, interlacing his fingers with Mycroft's.  
\- I know. That was just Sherlock being an asshole. Do you think he knows about us?  
\- No. He wouldn't have missed the chance to embarrass you too. Not after you thwarted his plans to escape from an evening with our parents.  
\- What was that about, anyway?  
\- My parents are spending the weekend in London. Sherlock thought, as usual, I'd take care of entertaining them. I told him I had plans. I love my parents, but... I know you have the weekend off, and I wanted to spend it with you. He thought if he called you and you showed up, he could fake an emergency to get rid of this.  
\- But I spoiling his plans.  
For the first time, Mycroft flashed a smile, the tension slowly leaving him.  
\- Yes. You did.  
\- Your parents are... Interesting.  
Mycroft burst out laughing humorlessly.  
\- Yeah, you could say that, yeah.  
\- They don't have a clue, do they? About Sherlock and drugs, or all the times you've stopped him from going to prison, or worse. The way they talk about him...  
Mycroft denied it.  
\- No. It wasn’t worth it to make them worry, and... Well, Sherlock was always their pride. There was no point in disillusioning them.  
\- And when he was in the detox clinics?  
\- I would tell them that they couldn't contact him because he was doing one mission or another abroad for me. So I'm the heartless one who has taken advantage of his precious son's talent to prosper, hiding behind a desk while Sherlock gambled his life for the country.  
\- Mycroft, that's...  
The government analyst turned to him, looking at him intently.  
\- I love them, Greg. I love my parents and I love my brother but they are like forces of nature, capable of wiping out everything. When I asked you to keep our relationship a secret it wasn't because I was ashamed of you. I just wanted to have something that was mine. I just wanted to have you for myself, without my mother demanding to know you and telling you the ways in which I could make you unhappy, without Sherlock taking every opportunity to try to make me pay for real or imaginary offenses by hurting you with his comments and mockeries, and trying to confront us. I just wanted to enjoy what we have, to be just you and me, not hide you like some dirty secret. I love you, and I want the world to know it, but sometimes I still find it unrealistic that you are here with me, and...  
Greg silenced him with a kiss, feeling himself relaxing against him.  
\- I love you too. And I want my family and friends to know that you are the reason for my happiness, because I know that they will love you. But I also like that it's just you and me. So don't worry, I'm willing to wait. At the end of the day I know that it's you who's waiting for me, and that's all I want.


End file.
